A holiday to remember
by StrawberrySab
Summary: Happy Birthday Steffi! :D (Ship: A/T)


**A/N: Never a task has been harder than to try and come up with a gift for my girl :D You ship everyone and write everyone, you write fluff, cuteness, hotness and you do it unbelievably well. So here am I, with the only ship I'm sure you can't write because they are mine :D**

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEFFI!**

* * *

Alicia entered the suite and stopped only a few steps in to take a quick visual tour of the room. She had imagined it to be welcoming but this was beyond her expectations. It was spacious, with a nice sitting area decorated in a West Indies style. But what caught her attention more was the sleeping area. The King size bed had a direct oceanfront view with double French doors that led to a private terrace. If it was a dream, she didn't want to be woken up. "This place is fabulous…" She murmured, her mouth open in amazement.

Tom walked behind her with a look that didn't hide some level of satisfaction. _Of course_. He couldn't have chosen a nicer place for their first official holiday together. Not some hurried weekend. For once, a whole week in the astounding setting of Amelia Island in Florida. "And this is just the beginning," he hinted as, with a sly smile, he invited her to follow him.

She ventured further into the room and followed him, intrigued.

"Is this big enough?" he asked, pointing at the oversized Jacuzzi in the terrazza tiled bathroom.

She gaped and let out an excited scream. "Oh my God! This is the hugest Jacuzzi I have ever seen in my life!" She laughed, as she walked in and sat on its edge. Her fantasy already flew to all the chances they would have to use it in seven days. It was definitely well-spent money for the soaking tub alone. Go figure the rest!

Tom hummed his agreement, then walked towards her. He offered his hand to help her stand up again.

With a grin, she stood up and leaned close to him until their bodies touched lightly. For a moment, they remained like that, just staring at each other with a content smile, until Alicia stretched a bit to cover his lips with hers in a long, delicate kiss. "So this is our first holiday?" she whispered against his lips. She liked the sound of it.

_First. Holiday._

The two words together had a pleasurable, musical sound for her ears.

"Yes," he nodded lightly. "Our first holiday…" He repeated her words with a teasing tone. "So many things we can do in one week," he hinted with a faint voice.

_So many…_

"Sex in that wide, comfortable bed…" Tom's hands moved and rested, delicately, right above the small of her back. "Sunbath in front of the ocean…"

With a smirk, she repeated his own gesture and moved her arms up on his shoulders and rested them lazily around his neck.

"Sex in the Jacuzzi…" He went on with his teasing, as he placed a light kiss on her lips, then threw a quick glance at the tub behind them. "An exotic dinner… "

_Oh._ So they would eat too at some point. She nodded and smiled widely, amused by Tom's plans for the week. "Sounds appealing so far…. What else?" she invited him openly to keep on listing the main attractions for the few days to come, as she clung her arms tightly around him and pressed her body against his in a tantalizing way.

Tom looked away in fake pensiveness, then back at her. "Sex on our private terrace…"

Alicia burst into a loud laughter. "This holiday is going to be memorable," she laughed.

"Rightly so…" Tom nodded, as he started to move a few, short steps towards the bathroom door. "We should remember to take some pictures…"

Alicia raised a brow in confusion and laughed mildly, as she let him guide her out of the bathroom, still clinging on to him. "Of us having sex?"

"Of us pretending to do something that's not having sex," he offered, as his mouth started to place soft, titillating kisses down her neck and made her tingle with the light tickling.

"Oh, I see…" She closed her eyes to enjoy the exquisitely pleasant attention and inhaled deeply. She could smell the scent of the ocean filling the room through the open doors.

"It would be embarrassing to come back home without a picture of the ocean," Tom pointed out as he gently led her back into the suite.

"Definitely," she nodded with a grin. With discretion, she moved her hands on his chest and toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

Tom looked down at her hands and smiled. "But we have plenty of time to take pictures in another moment," he nodded with a put-up serious gaze.

"Or another day," Alicia agreed with a slight shrug. Out of the corner of her eye, she took in that they were standing right in front of the French window. Not breaking the enjoyable contact with his body, she turned in his arms and rested her back against his chest. She nestled in his embrace and made herself comfortable; only then, she allowed herself to fully enjoy the view of the ocean. Their private balcony, adorned with teak lounge chairs had direct access to the white beach. The light breeze brought with it the relaxing smell of sand and saltwater. "Did I mention that this place is heavenly?" She felt Tom sigh lightly in her ear as he held her tightly and she turned her head a bit to look at his face.

"I can't even remember the last time I've been here… It was with my family… long ago…" He paused, maybe lost in some memory of who knows how many years before. "It's still as beautiful as it was back then…" He added with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me here…" She whispered with genuine gratitude, as she stared back at the stunning panorama. He had arranged everything without her knowing, included agreeing the week off with her bosses. She had been so tired lately and this holiday was exactly what she needed, what they _both_ needed, together.

"Your sparkling eyes are my reward for the psychological stress I was subjected to keep this a secret," he joked.

She smiled and turned back to face him. His musky perfume, mixed with sea and sand, was inebriating. "I could easily live here," she said matter-of-factly.

"I should check if they need a law firm here. Bryant & Cavanaugh… how does it sound?" he asked with a thoughtful look.

Alicia laughed mildly. "I think that we should _not_ mention anything that has even remotely to do with work!" She reproached him, playfully.

Tom widened his eyes, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh, you're right… I was nearly forgetting we have a program," he agreed with a nod.

She didn't have the time to say anything, or to even think about saying anything, for what was worth. Before she realized it, Tom had already lifted her and was carrying her back into the suite.

She landed softly on the mattress and peeped around. She definitely loved King size beds.

Both well-aware that for once they didn't have to fight the tyranny of time, they took their time, engaging in a hurried, playful unclothing. Piece by piece, every single garment went, touching the ground unnoticed, until only the underwear was left to strip.

Tom was a damn teaser. He took what to Alicia looked like an eternity playing with her bra and thong panty. He kept placing delicate kisses or ran a finger along the hems, apparently all but in a hurry to take them off. If she didn't know him, she could swear it was meant to be a torture. It was a torture indeed, though a blissful one.

Her eyes closed, mouth open in impatience, she was about to plead him when she finally felt his warm hands slide behind her back and unclasp her bra, then move down to her hips. She opened her eyes and returned his mischievous light grin with a mild laugh. She watched as his mouth started to trace an imaginary line from the small valley between her breasts down towards the only garment she was still left with; the one she insanely craved to see gone. He lingered on her stomach before finally resuming his way down. He took the upper hem of her panty in his teeth and with the help of his hands he took it down and off of her.

Alicia sighed in relief. The last thin obstacle gone, she closed her eyes in ecstasy, already foretasting what would come next. She felt Tom's lips on hers and returned ardently his hungry kisses. A long, stifled moan was her quiet answer to the welcome and long anticipated feeling of Tom sliding inside of her.

Yes, this holiday was undoubtedly going to be memorable.


End file.
